


Part 2: The revenge begins

by Loner__Headphones



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, There's violence but not graphic depictions of violence so you were warned ahead of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Michael starts to get his revenge on Jeremy Heere, his best friend of 12 years(This part was uploaded in a series but I got word from others on Instagram and Tumblr that they had trouble finding the other chapters because they didn't know there was a next chapter button. So I'm gonna upload part 2 and three again.)





	Part 2: The revenge begins

~Sometime later~

Michael had made his way back upstairs and was now sitting at his desk with his computer open.

“Okay, now what? I got away from my mom’s for now and I have my computer open. And just for now can you go back to your default voice? The one you had when I got you?”

A moment of silence went by before the Squip spoke up again.

*Back to default now. Now do you have Jeremy on any social media’s? Anything where I can look more in depth into his whole character?*

“Uh…. No…. Jeremy didn’t get any social media stuff. He said that he wasn’t popular enough to get it.”

*But he’s popular now. What if he got it now?*

“Well…. Maybe…. But he probably would block me from it. Oh! He does have a Steam account. We play a lot of video games together. But I don’t think that’ll give you a lot of information about him….”

*No, that’s perfect. He buys most of his games anyways so there’s a chance I can see what he likes just from the types of games on his account.*

"I can't view his account.... He blocked me after he became popular."

*Does he really not have anything?*

"No, he doesn't. Can't you just access my memories and get stuff from that?"

*I wish I could and I did but your memories of him are very faint and mostly consist of you staring at his lips, eyes, and-*

"Don't finish that sentence! I know what I was looking at.... But I know for sure there's some memories of him where I wasn't staring at him."

*Of course there is but they're very faint. You tried to forget them after he started being a jerk to you and well.... You seceded.*

"You can't be serious.... Well how am I gonna help you get more information about him?"

*Rich. Didn't I tell you he's the link? Befriend Rich, get close to Jeremy. It's that easy.*

"Oh, contacting him is easy. He has Facebook and Twitter."

*Don't explain, just message him.*

Michael nodded, pulling up Twitter. Michael didn't wanna go on Facebook, Jeremy had one and he'd be damned if he went on and saw Jeremy's name and pictures.

He went to Rich's Twitter and clicked on the option to send him a message.

"What do I say to him? I have to be careful."

Michael's fingers started moving instantly, he didn't even hear anything. Was the Squip making him type?

Michael looked down at the message. It read "Hey, Rich, can I talk to you tomorrow at school? I have some stuff to tell you that you might be interested in."

"Are you sure this will get him? I don't wanna get beaten up."

*You're gonna talk about the Squip then Jeremy. But we'll get more into that when the time comes. Send the message, quickly. Ashley is coming.*

Michael nodded and quickly sent the message before closing the tab on his phone.

*Turn off your computer. You don't need it right now.*

Michael did as he was told, shutting off his computer. As soon as he did he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Michael? Are you still awake? You know you have to go to bed early. Your anxiety attack was really bad and you don't do well if you don't sleep early after that."

Michael sighed softly.

"I was just doing something really quick. I'll go to bed in a few minutes."

"No Michael, now. Get ready for bed, I expect you to be in bed in ten minutes tops."

"Mom, I'm just finishing up a conversation with a friend. I promise I'll go to bed as soon as I'm some."

Ashley sighed from the other side of the door.

"Fine. Finish up. You have twenty minutes before you have to be in bed. I'm keeping track of time. Also, don't forget to clean your thighs tonight. After your last incident with a razor I don't want your thighs infected. Clean them out or I'll have Rachel hold you down while I do it."

Michael groaned. He didn't think Rachel and Ashley knew what he did. They must have caught a glimpse of him when he was changing and only had his boxers on.

"Fine. I will. I'll come out soon, I promise."

"Thank you. Come downstairs when you're done getting ready for bed. Rachel has something for you."

"Alright. I'll be down soon."

He didn't get a response. The Squip hadn't said anything even. Well.... Not until now.

*Incident with a razor? What's she talking about?*

Michael sighed. "I cut my thighs up since they're sensitive so it hurts more. It distracts me from the fact that I'm upset or depressed."

*Intentionally.... We'll fix that. See if Rich messaged you back.*

Michael nodded and opened his phone again to see a Twitter notification.

"Richy__Rich__69 Has sent you a message"

That was quick.... Michael didn't even think Rich would reply. Especially since Michael didn't have a cool username or anything, which apparently was important. (Michael's username on Social Media has always been "Michael__Mell__80s. Jeremy helped make it.)

Michael unlocked his phone and clicked on the notification.

The message read "If you wanna talk then we can't do it directly at school, I can't be seen with losers-"

Of course Rich would say something like that. But there was more.

"But if you really need to talk then meet me in the auditorium during lunch. No one goes in there, trust me. I'll see you then nerd."

Michael nodded as he read the message.

*So he's willing to talk. That's good. Now we just have to hope he doesn't bring his friends. Or worse, bring Jeremy.*

"Should I tell him not to bring anyone?"

*That would be a wise thing for you to do. Don't sound suspicious.*

Michael nodded and sent a message back.

Michael__Mell__80s: Come alone, I need to tell you something that not many people would understand. I know you will though.

"Does that work?"

The Squip sighed. *It sounds like you're going to confess your gay love attraction towards him. Erase that, let me talk.*

Michael nodded and erased the message.

Before he knew what had happened he had already typed the message.... Or the Squip had typed the message.

Michael__Mell__80s: I got something from Payless shoes that you might be interested in.

"Wait, I thought we were waiting until tomorrow to tell him."

*We are. He could either know what we're talking about or he thinks we just got an awesome pair of shoes.*

"Yeah.... I don't think Rich is that dumb. He knows that my family is on the richer side of the town, I don't think he would believe that I went into Payless to buy a ten dollar pair of shoes when he thinks I could easily go into an expensive shoe store and buy a eighty dollar pair of shoes you know, like the ones I wear all the time."

*Don't get smart with me, I'm just trying to help. You should get to bed now, Ashley wasn't playing around.*

Michael nodded and put his phone on his desk, plugging it in. He left his room and went to the bathroom. He first cleaned his thighs up, trying too hold back from crying in pain. It stung so badly.

*Those look bad.... Did you not clean them the day that it happened?*

"No.... I didn't.... Jeremy did. I called right away and he came over and cleaned them up, making sure the bleeding stopped...."

Michael sighed, running his hands through his hair.

*I didn't know this.... It wasn't in your thoughts.*

"What wasn't?"

*You love Jeremy as more than a friend.... Michael, are you sure you want to do this? You have some very sick and twisted thoughts right now about Jeremy yet your soft side is showing. There's more voices saying that you don't wanna do this.*

Michael held his face in his hands, holding back tears.

"Twelve years.... We've been friends for twelve years. Of course I don't wanna do this but that's why I have you. I know you can take over so I don't remember what happened, I know you can. You're here to help me get revenge but also make it so I don't remember anything. You have an important roll in this so if it doesn't work out it's kinda your fault for not carrying through and telling me what and what not to do."

The Squip went silent for a while before delivering a very high voltage shock to Michael's spine, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

*I'll help you but in return you need to be respectful of me. I'm only as nice as you are to me. You know us Squips have the power to take over your body and do anything we want to it. I know there's no fine print in a contract but maybe you should have asked your friend a little more about us before you spent four hundred dollars on me.*

"Well you shouldn't have cost so much you glorified microwave."

*I will shock you again, don't test me.*

Michael sighed.

"Shut down."

After that nothing came from the Squip. Michael got up and brushed his teeth, cleaning his face right after. He then left the bathroom, going straight downstairs.

Rachel looked at Michael and stood up, going over to him.

"So me and Ashley saw you having a tough time and your thighs look freshly harmed so we got you something that isn't even out on the market yet."

Rachel stuck her hands out. Michael's eyes lit up. It was the new "Apocalypse Of The Damned" Video game.

"Y-you both got this for me?! It's not even on sale yet. How'd you get this?"

"Well.... We were out and about trying to find you a birthday present since your birthday is in two weeks and while Ashley went ahead to search she met up with one of her old friends who works with the creators of the Apocalypse Of The Damned game and she paid a very large amount to get it. That's why she was a little upset that you took four hundred dollars from her wallet. The money was supposed to be to pay her friend back. He was kind enough to accept no money. But this is your early birthday present from us."

Michael still smiled wide.

"Thank you! I'm gonna go start playing it!"

Michael begun to walk upstairs until Ashley gave her signature "Stop and wait" whistle. He hated it but it always got his attention.

He came back downstairs and looked at Ashley.

"I know I told you to go to bed but we have another surprise for you. Rachel got this one especially for you."

Michael's eyebrows curved, making him look a little confused.

"Jeremy, you can come out of the kitchen now!"

Michael's eyes widened as he saw Jeremy come out of the kitchen, arms crossed. He was holding a bottle of Moutain Dew Red.

"Mom.... Uh, thanks." Michael didn't know what to say.

Jeremy walked over to him, hugging Michael tightly.

"I'm deactivating your Squip today whether you like it or not." Jeremy whispered before pulling away and grabbing Michael's hand, dragging him upstairs.

Michael gasped but followed, looking downstairs. Rachel and Ashley had resumed their seats on the couch, continuing to watch TV.

Jeremy got up to Michael's room, throwing Michael in. He walked in after him, shutting the door and locking it. He turned to a very stunned and confused Michael.

"I'm not stupid Michael. My Squip told me you got one. You're stupid for thinking I wouldn't find out. Now come here, I'm deactivating it. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Startup."

Michael said out loud, glaring at Jeremy.

*There's a beer under your bed, unopened. Get it and force it down his throat.*

"Stand back Jeremy. Don't make me do something that I'll regret."

*Good, sound Intimidating.*

"Michael, you're about as Intimidating as a baby poodle. Just drink the soda." Jeremy started walking over to Michael, opening the bottle.

"Jeremy, I said stay away. Don't come a step closer. I'll do something that we both will regret."

*Michael, it's no use being Intimidating. Get the beer are force him to swallow all of it.*

Michael nodded and grabbed the beer bottle, opening it.

"What are you gonna do? Drink it so your Squip can't- Mpfh!"

Jeremy gasped as Michael lunged at him, pinning him onto the floor and shoving the beer into his mouth.

"Drink it! I need you to drink it!" Michael yelled, watching the horror form in Jeremy's eyes as he felt himself swallow all the beer that was pouring into his mouth.

Jeremy tried speaking or yelling for help but his voice was muffled. Michael finally pulled the bottle out of Jeremy's mouth, looking down at him.

"You're Squip won't be able to help you anytime soon. I'm going to get my revenge today and you won't be able to do anything about it. You're going to become my bitch for the night and you can't do jack shit about it. Don't try to cry for help, I'll force that Moutian Dew Red down your throat and then you'll really be helpless."

Jeremy looked up at Michael, fear and terror covering his face. What was Michael gonna do?

'Hello? Keanu Reeves? I could use some help right now.'

*Anata wa jeremī o shitte iru, watashi wa anata ni kore o semeru. Moshi anata ga sono yōna yasui yopparaidenakattanara, anata wa ima wa daijōbu kamo shirenai*  
((You know Jeremy, I blame this on you. If you weren't such a cheap drunk you might be fine right now.))

Jeremy cursed under his breath. If only he wasn't such a cheap drunk this might not be a problem.

But just as the both Jeremy and the Squip had said, Jeremy was a cheap drunk and currently he was having a hard time even seeing Michael's face. But.... This couldn't just be the beer.

"Y-you drugged the beer.... Why?"

"You brought this upon yourself. If you hadn't left me for popularity you might not be in this situation. I've been your best friend for twelve years now."

Michael picked Jeremy up and put the smaller boy on his bed.

"Jeremy.... I've been waiting for this moment when I could have you in my bed for more than just a sleep over. Remember when we were younger Jeremy? You used to sleep in this bed with me. We used to joke around and say stuff like 'What if we did the do with each other just to say we've done it before?' Remember that?"

Michael got on top of Jeremy, looking down at him.

"Well now's the time. We're both gonna be able to say that we've done it with each other. You'll be proud to say that you've done it with me."

Jeremy's vision had finally cleared up a little bit. He could finally see Michael. He was.... Crying? Why?

"Michael, are you crying? What's going on?"

"I'm not crying! I'm allergic to dust...."

That was bs. Michael didn't wanna do this, not at all. But that's why the Squip was there, to make sure he didn't remember anything.

"M-Michael, we can talk about this. You don't have to do this.... Please, don't do this to me Michael."

"Shut up! You deserve this!" Michael slapped Jeremy hard across the face. As soon as he did that he heard a knock on his door.

"Michael, is everything okay in there? I know you're excited about the game but it sounds like more than a game in there."

Ashley.... Out of both moms it had to be Ashley.

"We're fine mom. Just playing the game. You know us, just messing around. Jeremy's staying the night I hope. We aren't done playing this game."

"Yes, he's spending the night. I already talked to his dad. Just try to keep it down, okay? Rachel is gonna go to bed soon. She needs to wake up early tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll keep it down. Good night mom."

After that he didn't hear anything. Michael looked back down at Jeremy.

"Hear that? You have to be quiet. So do I, but mostly you. I know you're loud."

Jeremy looked away, huffing loudly. "You don't need to go to this extent to get revenge...."

Michael slapped Jeremy again, causing Jeremy to gasp and flinch.

"Shut up. Admit it, you knew this would happen. Your Squip predicted it."

"I.... He did predict this.... He said it was a low chance of happening though-"

Jeremy continued talking, giving Michael's Squip just enough time to speak.

*Say Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A. With his Squip being defective right now he'll have no choice but to Sync with me. It'll make him a little more powerful. But don't worry, I'm still the more powerful one.*

Michael listened to Jeremy for a few more seconds before finally stopping him.

"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A."

Jeremy's eyes widened as he felt a stinging pain in his head. It went away after a moment and he heard his own Squip pipe up.

*Jeremy, I can't get you out of this situation right now, he's to dangerous. I'm warning you, be careful. Fight back if you can. It would be in your best interest if you fight back to make actual fighting motions. His Squip can take your form and imitate your movements and make him think you begging for him to stop is you begging for more. Just.... Be extremely careful.*

'I can't hit him! Ashley gets mad if I hit him since he bruises easily. You really can't do anything?'

*Jeremy.... Michael has the 4.0 version. His is the most powerful one, the one they're gonna put out into the world. He's ten times more powerful than me. Try talking to him.*

"M-Michael, please don't do this. I know you don't wanna do this. You're shaking and crying-"

Jeremy was cut off by Michael speaking.

"Default, take over."

Jeremy's eyes widened as Michael threw his head back before slouching forward. He lifted his head up after a moment. His eyes were completely blue.

"Jeremy Heere. You're the one who hurt my owner. All with the help of your stupid Squip. Michael is devastated. He has fresh cuts on his thighs from how upset he's been. I should beat the shit out of you for this but I won't. Instead I'll make you and Michael feel real good. He won't remember any of this. He doesn't need to know."

Jeremy shook his head.

"N-no. Default, whatever your name is, don't do this. Michael is gonna regret it all."

"Michael won't know. You know why he told me to take over? So he didn't remember. He doesn't wanna do it without help. I guess twelve years of friendship really makes someone regret doing bad things. Not like you'd know. Keanu blocked Michael, but now he can't. He's defective, worthless. I'm the 4.0 version. Me syncing with your Squip gave him the ability to speak English and yet he still can't give you advice on how to leave. So just shut up and let this happen. You want experience, right? Well now's the time to get it."

"Default, wait, please. Don't make Michael do this. If this got out it would ruin his whole future."

"If this gets out I'll deactivate your Squip. I already got Michael to force drugged beer down your throat, Moutain Dew Red will be just as easy. I mean, you did bring some in here."

Jeremy glanced over at the bottle of soda. It hadn't spilt on the floor even though it was opened. Good. It was one Michael had already started on so it was almost gone. Michael never finished drinking something the first time. Constantly when they would go to events together Michael would get something to drink, throw it away before it was finished, then get more.

*Jeremy, I hate to interrupt your thought process.... Actually, no I don't. But uh.... You went to space for about ten seconds while thinking of Michael drinking stuff and uh.... I hate to inform you about this but Default took your pants off.*

Jeremy looked down, eyes wide. His Squip was right. His pants were currently half way across the room and Default was currently working on getting his boxers off.

"Sorry not sorry. You were in space so I took the opportunity to get your clothes off. I hope you don't mind."

Jeremy looked at Michael. He had a big grin on his face. He only saw that one when Michael was doing something that he really liked.

"I do mind a lot! Get off me you glorified microwave!" Jeremy yelled, then receving a yell from the room over.

"Jeremy, be quiet! I know you and Michael are excited about the game but I'm trying to sleep!" Rachel called, sounding annoyed.

"Hear that Jeremy? Rachel's getting mad. You shouldn't be making so much noise anyways, this will feel great! You'll be relieved and feel so good during it. Trust me, it'll be amazing."

Jeremy went silent for a moment as Default or.... Michael stared at him before speaking again.

"Keanu, take over."

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Jeremy, honestly he's gonna go through a lot in this series.


End file.
